Considerations
by ReverieDivinity
Summary: Rei tells kira he wants to start a family. Takes place after the manga. As of today 1-14-11 I am writing again I fully intend to finish this. Patience.Patience. I know it's been forever though. *sigh* Better get with it then. Just hold your horses.
1. His consideration

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MARS it is the work of Fuyumi Soryo and some other people. And ….. Babbles on and on

It was cold that night so Kira snuggled closer to Rei, feeling the warmth rising off of him. It was so comforting to be this close to him, she felt as though nothing could harm her. Rei wrapped his arm around her waist, instinctively pulling her closer. Kira looked up at Rei, he was staring off into the distance. Kira thought of why they were here in the first place, she couldn't remember. Rei had dragged her away from the small celebration early to tell her something "Important". He brought her to the roof of their old apartment building, the one that they had moved out of months ago. They had been here nearly five minutes and he hadn't said a word, she was beginning to get anxious.

"Rei please tell me why we're here again?" Kira said pleadingly looking up at him. Rei sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment then opening them. He pulled his hand from her waist to her hand resting on her lap.

"Kira I've been doing a lot of thinking lately…" He grew silent for a moment, he gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Well at least thinking since my victory this afternoon."

Rei had won the Suzuki tournament in first place, he had walked away unscathed and with many company's willing to be his sponsors. It was his first race in a professional's tournament, and he being a "wild card" it surprised everyone.

"Yeah? Thinking about what exactly?" Kira asked playfully, resting her head against his shoulder.

"…. Kira we've been married for a year now, and so far we've only talked about having children once, and that was before we even got married." Rei said calmly, facing Kira looking her in the eyes.

Kira blushed. She felt her entire face getting hot, surely he could tell but he showed no signs of caring. Her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and some random place behind him. She wished that he wasn't looking at her that way, as if he could read her mind.

"Rei… it's not that I don't want children, and I know I told you I wanted to start a family right away." Kira searched for the words that would convey how she felt. " it's just that… well with me going to school and you racing there wouldn't be a whole lot of time to take care of a baby."

Rei was still looking into her eyes; there was a glimmer of hurt in them. _Had I caused it?_ "I understand Kira but what if I was to be seriously injured or something and I would leave you all alone." He squeezed her hand.

"Rei that's not the reason I would want to have children, and don't say those things." She was now beginning to relax and actually considered it.

_I would like to have children, especially with Rei, but aren't we too young and inexperienced?_

"Well then why not? We could have one you could take a year off from school, and racing isn't a year round thing I could help." Rei said it almost to fast for her to hear.

_He really wants this doesn't he? He's right I could, but still I should just tell him I'll think about it, and maybe he will to._

"Rei please give me time to think about this." Kira grasped both of his hands and looked into his eyes. He nodded glad that she would at least give him that, it gave him the chance to convince her; maybe if he kept pestering her with the question she would want it just as bad as he did.

They both relented for tonight and cherished the moment they were sharing together. Rei would lay off the question for a while but he still wouldn't give up. He wanted this more than anything, he wanted to be a family, to raise a child the way he had never been. And thinking about Kira as the mother of his children, brought a smile to his face. Years ago he would never have dreamed of even considering them. Kira had changed him in so many ways, and the thought of losing her scared him more than anything, she was all he had.

They stayed on the roof for only a while longer before they left. They were both silent walking down the steps. They walked out, to Rei's bike waiting for them. Rei climbed on first, holding his helmet in his hands. Kira stood next to the bike, she wanted to say something. She nearly uttered it but chose not to. She climbed on, Rei handed her, her helmet. She leaned in closer to his ear, breathed in the scent that was only him, car grease and crisp night air.

"Rei….I love you." She whispered to him.

"I know….I love you too." Rei turned around and gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

He revved the engine and they sped off, it was still early maybe the party that was being thrown in his honor, would still welcome them.

**A/N sorry it's so short but I will make the next longer and please review and maybe if you give suggestions I will put them in because I'm really thinking all this up as I go.** **I originally posted it on Mediaminer about a year ago and haven't finished it, but I will be updating sometime here in the future…. Don't get impatient. Just threaten and I will do it. I noticed there are a few fics like this too and I have to say, thumbs up. Review whatever inspiration or flame is welcome. Oh yes one last thing. Fluff sorry it just turned out that way I didn't intend that, but it works somehow.**


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer**: Blah, blah I don't own MARS or any of the characters, property of Souryo-san and you know.

As they sped along the road, wind blowing against their bodies, Kira thought of the question. Would it really be so bad to have children? Especially considering it would be with Rei. He would be a great father, caring and very protective. A smile spread across her face, picturing him changing diapers, and staying up with her all night. Kira held on to Rei a little tighter as she thought about it.

Rei drove on seeing nothing but the road ahead of them. There were no cars at all, giving him the chance to speed but he remembered Kira was with him. He went back to focusing on his driving. The party was being thrown by Tatsuya and Harumi. What were they going to say when they got there? Probably something about how rude he was to leave like that. What did it matter anyways, he didn't feel like partying. Rei wanted so badly to go home and be alone with Kira, but he knew she wanted to go to the party. He drove on into the night, feeling Kira's arms around his waist.

Outside Rei's bike pulled up next to a brick building. The bar was located right in middle of the shopping district. There were still so many people out, teenagers laughing and walking in and out of the various clubs and bars. Both of them climbed off taking off their helmets and running their hands through their hair.

This was the bar Harumi and Tatsuya had chosen to have the party. Just some karaoke bar that was more popular among people their age. Walking inside they were greeted with someone singing on the small stage to the right, it wasn't very good, someone most likely drunk attempting to sing a Madonna song "Like a Virgin.

In middle of the room was the bar with many people standing around it, some actually watching the drunk, singing. To the left was a huge stage, probably for bands and various other performances. The place was dark but little candles on the tables lit up the room, making it 'almost' romantic. To the back of the building there was an elevator that led up to private rooms, for people wanting their own private karaoke party.

Kira and Rei walked towards the elevator ignoring everyone around them. Getting on the elevator they rode up in silence, stopping on the fourth floor. They walked down a long hallway stopping in front of a door numbered 22. Loud laughter and music could be heard coming from inside. Turning the knob Kira and Rei heard some one yell and laugh hysterically.

"Hey there's the man of the hour!" someone said from the stage, everyone immediately joined in the cheering, yelling "Hey!" and holding up their glasses.

Rei looked to the person standing on the stage, it was Tatsuya, and he was smiling like an idiot. Rei walked further into the room finding a seat on the long couch that went around the corners of the room.

Kira walked after Rei, her eyes scanning the people on the couch, finally settling on a woman with short hair. "Rumi! I didn't see you." Harumi just smiled and motioned for Kira to sit.

"Where did you go I was looking all over for you?" Harumi asked in a whisper, leaning next to Kira.

Kira looked down at her hands. "Rei told me he had something to tell me, so I went with him to our old apartment…"

"And …. What happened?" Harumi asked now looking at Kira directly.

"He told me that he's ready to have kids…" Kira answered still looking down. She was trying to listen to the person singing on stage, it was Tatsuya he seemed a little drunk.

"What did you say?" Rumi finally asked.

Rei sat, watching his best friend Tatsuya make a fool of himself. He looked over at where Kira was heading, next to Harumi. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to leave the roof but he could tell Kira wanted to be here. He wanted to be alone with her just to hold her, to tell her about how much he wanted to have a child. Finally Tatsuya came down and sat next to him.

"Hey, did you tell her then?" He asked looking at Rei.

"Yeah I told her…. She said she'd think about it and I think she'll say yes, I just have to convince her." Rei said wit his head back looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm…. Why did you come back I thought you were planning on going home?" Tatsuya nodded.

"I was but I think she wanted to come back here." Rei nodded in Kira and Harumi's direction. A smile crossed Tatsuya's face; he knew exactly why she wanted to come back. Rei watched Kira for a moment she seemed to be avoiding Harumi's gaze. "But as soon as she's done I'm going to go."

"So are you going to?" Harumi asked in a very serious tone.

Kira nodded. "I'm thinking about it but, I'm really considering saying yes…. It's just that I want him to think about it more, I think he just thought about it over night." Kira was now looking at Harumi. Harumi did the most surprising thing and hugged Kira.

"But what about your schooling." Harumi asked now pushing Kira away to look her in the eyes.

"I can still finish this year and I can still paint even without school." Kira answered looking in Rei's direction. He was laughing with Tatsuya, she smiled.

Somehow without anyone noticing, everyone started leaving it was three in the morning. But Kira and Rei were in there own little world, finally Rumi and Tatsuya decided to leave, Rei and Kira leaving with them. Standing outside in front of the bar the both of them climbed on back of the bike.

"Kira lets go home please." Rei asked handing her, her helmet. Kira nodded looking up at him.

"I'll call you later Kira!' Harumi called waving to her friend as she walked away.

They drove home to the apartment they moved into only a couple of months ago. Immediately setting foot inside they felt the fatigue hit them. Rei climbed into bed only removing his shirt, Kira changed by throwing on one of Rei's old shirts. The size of it making her seem small and fragile. She climbed in next to him burying her face in the pillow and sighing deeply.

Rei rolled over putting his arm around Kira. "I love you." He whispered. Kira smiled now facing him. She leaned closer and kissed him. Rei caressed her back pulling her closer. They both parted with their eyes closed. Rei placed snuggled into the small of Kira's neck and sighed. Tonight all he wanted was to hold her. He finally heard the soft breaths coming from Kira she was sleeping. He closed his eyes and fell into a calm sleep, feeling the warmth of Kira next to him.

**A/N: Whoo! That was hard took me a long time to get back in the frame of mind I was in at that time. This one did I get your hopes up … next one I may add lemon I don't know. Sorry I took so long but school is hell. Well pray that I make the next chapter better. Something bugs me about this chapter I don't like it. I'll fix whatever it is next chapter. **


	3. Update Please Read

Hi. Idk if anyone reads this anymore.

Oh well. Anyways if anyone does. I do intend to finish this. I know years later.

Literally!

I have the next chapter written somewhere...

.

honest.

But i am writing at the moment.

It will take some time.

Life's a bit hectic now what with work and life in general.

I will say that this was written when I was about 15-16.

I've aged a few years…..sadly. *sigh*

But I've changed a lot. In terms of writing style as well.

So the next chapter will more than likely seem different.

I can't speak for what direction this story seemed to be going in.

I can't remember what I had in mind for it.

But be assured that I know where I'd like for it to go now.

So all I ask is that you bear with me on this.

Just a while longer.

While I try to get my shizzle together and give this the ending it deserves.


	4. Preview of new chapter

**Just a lil sneaky sneak at what i have. I'm much farther but figured i'd throw this out there just to see how it's liked so far. Let me know I'll add more if the demands high enough.**

The next few days were a complete blur for the couple. The morning after the party Rei and Kira spent the early part of the day covered up in blankets and snuggling. Their relationship had progressed past the mere physical longing. Though they still thoroughly enjoyed the pleasure of each other, there were times just being next to each other and talking brought a contentedness that they only had with each other. Today it was treasured. It would be the last time the couple would hold each other for a whole month. By midafternoon Rei would be leaving for his various media interviews along with preparing for the next race in a few weeks.

"Kira?..." Rei asked timidly as he looked over at Kira resting in the nook of his shoulder.

With her eyes closed and laying this close to Rei, she was content. She heard him say her name softly but wasn't sure if he had. Maybe she was dreaming. Opening only one eye she glanced up at him. He was staring back at her in admiration before smiling. Smiling back at him she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kira. Come with me on this trip."

"Rei. Do you want me there? Your gonna be practicing everyday."

"I don't care. I just need you there. Babying me just like this." Rei smiled and snuggled closer to Kira hugging her closer.

Kira laughed, hitting him lightly on the head. "You big baby. You need someone there making sure you eat instead of worrying about bikes. You always come back to me scrawny. I like my husband manly. I've had to ask my boyfriend to bulk up just to make up for it"

Rei looks up at her astonished but see's the smile on her face and the look in her eyes. "Is that so? You ask your boyfriend if this is scrawny." Rei jumps up, lifting Kira up bridal style and spins her around until she's laughing begging to be put down. He lays her down laying right next to her whispering. "I'll come back to you just like this I swear. Even better if you'd come, then you could make sure I don't go hungry."

"You know how I hate having you away from me for so long. I'd pick up and go anywhere with you. But my artshow's in a week and exams. I'm so close to being done for the year Rei. After that it's you and I. Besides, Tatsuya will be there for me making sure you dont starve."

Rei groans and looks her in the eyes. "I'm not talking about starving. I'm talking about you my delicious wife."

Understanding hits Kira and she raises an eyebrow. "Your insatiable! You need a muzzle you animal." Kira laughs

"I don't need anything but you. Besides I dont hear you complaining. The night we did laundry. Or the time we snuck off at my dads party. Where were your protests then?" The tone of his voice and the familiar look in his eyes reminded Kira that he was serious. She felt his hand cup her face. It felt cool against the flames that were rising within her. He knew then after he looked into her eyes and saw the same look he saw each time. He knew she was his.

In the warmth of the afternoon sun that shone thru the window they fed their hunger.

**Like it? Let me know please. I have much more written after this pointbut figured i'd test the waters first. It has been a while but I am excited.**


End file.
